1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating structure, and in particular to means for fixing a heat dissipater.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the increasing demand for a compact size, electronic devices are continuously developed to be more and more compact, causing a demand for a high heat-dissipating efficiency. Therefore, in order to enhance the heat-dissipating efficiency of the electronic device, a most common way of dissipating heat is to directly assemble a heat-dissipating assembly onto a heat-generating element. Especially, a heat-dissipating structure with a plurality of heat-dissipating pieces having high heat-dissipating efficiency is brought into direct contact with the heat-generating element via a heat-conducting medium, thereby to enhance the heat-dissipating performance of the heat-generating element. In view of this, it is an important issue to develop how to firmly connect the heat-generating element with the heat-dissipating structure having a plurality of heat-dissipating pieces.
In prior art, a most common way of dissipating heat is that a base of the heat-dissipating structure is directly mounted on the heat-generating element, and a heat-conducting glue is applied to the connecting surfaces between the base and the heat-generating element, so that the base and the heat-generating element can be firmly adhered with each other to perform the heat conduction smoothly. However, since the electronic device having the heat-dissipating structure may be hit during the conveyance or other such situations, deviation or displacement may inevitably occur at the connecting surfaces, connected by adhesives, of the base of the heat-dissipating structure and the heat-generating element, which substantially reduces the heat-dissipating efficiency.
Therefore, in a later conventional art, a locking element is used to fix the base of the heat-dissipating structure and the heat-generating element. As shown in FIG. 1, the heat-dissipating structure 10 has a base 101 for directly abutting against a heat-generating element. A plurality of heat-dissipating pieces 102 is provided on the base 101. Further, the bottom of the base 101 is provided with a sliding groove 103 for penetrating both sides of the base 101. The sliding groove 103 is provided with a fixing rod 104 therein. Both ends of the fixing rod 104 are provided with a screw hole 104a and 104b, respectively, for connecting to a locking element 11. The fixing action of the locking element 11 produces a downward force. With the pressing of the fixing rod 104 penetrating through the base 101, the heat-dissipating structure and the heat-generating element can be fixedly connected.
In the above-mentioned structure, the fixing rod 104 is provided below the base 101, and the screw holes 104a and 104b on both ends of the fixing rod 104 are used together with the locking elements 11 to produce a fixing effect. Viewed from another view angle, as shown in FIG. 2, the position of the fixing rod 104 cannot efficiently press the gravity center of the heat-dissipating structure 10 and thus is bent, which causes the fixing rod 104 to only press both sides of the base 101 in a manner of point contact. Therefore, it is easy for the fixing rod 104 to slide under an external force, which causes the heat-dissipating structure to displace with respect to the heat-generating element. As a result, the heat-dissipating effect of the heat-dissipating structure 10 is substantially reduced, and the locking effect of the locking element is also reduced in practice. Therefore, there is still much room for improvement.